What if
by ilovebuttfacemiscreants
Summary: What if Zach knocking on the window was intensional. Takes place right after Judas on the Pole, I know it was awhile ago but oh well, this will not have anything to do with any other Bones eppys afrer Judas on the Pole
1. Dumped

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones I would not be writing on fanfiction.

A/N: This is probably going to turn out really badly and I have no idea where I'm going with this story so bare with me, this starts out after Judas on the Pole ended, inside the diner, I know that eppy was awhile ago but oh well.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dumped

"Hey Zach congratulations, and nice hat." Booth said and patted him with an open hand on the shoulder.

"Thanks Agent Booth." Zach leaned into Brennan and whispered to her "Did you see that Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes I did." Brennan said smiling to herself. "And now that you are a doctor call me Brennan."

"OK Brennan." Zach said with an even bigger smile on her face.

"Hey Seeley." Cam said as she came over and gave him a kiss. "Why are you here, this is for Zach I thought you didn't like Zach?"

"What are you talking about Camille I love Zach, plus he's a squint."

"Exactly, he's a squint; wouldn't that make you like him even less?"

"Is there some reason you don't want me to be here?" Booth asked getting skeptical.

"No, I just thought that you didn't like squints."

"Well, look at you and Bones, I don't hate you two."

"You're putting me on the same level with Dr. Brennan?"

"Well you're both squints that I like."

"Yes but you are comparing me with her, like we're equals."

"So, aren't you?" As soon as Booth said that he realized it was the completely wrong thing to say.

"We need to talk outside, Now!!" Cam said angrily. They both got up and walked out, both scared about the outcome of their talk.

"Why do you like her better?" Cam asked once they got outside, in the same spot Booth was not 10 minutes ago.

"What? I don't like her better, why would you ask that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you have a nickname for her and not me, you're always with her, when we're in the middle of anything romantic, i.e. a date, making out, or sex, and she calls you go running to her side, you have saved her life multiple times, and you almost kissed her in the exact spot we're standing in right now."

"We did not almost kiss Camille."

"Yes you did, why do you think I told Zach to go knock on the window?"

"You did that?"

"Yeah, you really think Zach's that oblivious that he didn't think that you guys where going to kiss?"

"Yes." Booth said in a 'duh' voice.

"Well he's not, I pointed it out to him and he ran up and knocked on the window."

"Well if he's not oblivious why did he do it because you asked him, or made him too?"

"No." Cam sighed "Because he loves Dr. Brennan."

"What?"

"You didn't notice? He adores her."

"Well I knew that, but he loves her?" Booth said starting to get worried.

"See, you're jealous."

"What?! No, no, no!! I was just thinking."

"No you weren't, you're jealous, and I'm sorry but I can't keep living knowing that you're in love with another woman. I'm sorry, good bye." Cam kissed him on the cheek and walked back in the diner, leaving Booth stunned he was never dumped. And to think the reason he was dumped was because of Bones.

"Hey, you alright?" Bones was suddenly at his side.

* * *

A/N: So how was it, I have a plan for the next chapter, I will update or start the chapter when I get 3 reviews. So please review. 


	2. I Love You

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Bones, or the show would have never made it past 2 eppys.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I honestly thought that I would never get 3 reviews but I got them all within 24 hours plus 2. Okay here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2: I love you.

"Did you see that Dr. Brennan?" Whispered Zach to Brennan.

"Yes I did." Brennan said smiling to herself. "And now that you are a doctor call me Brennan."

"Okay Brennan." Zach said and smiling the biggest smile ever, because Brennan didn't know it but he had the biggest crush on her, in fact it was more than a crush, it was love. Brennan walked over to Angela and Hodgins. Cam had gone over to where Booth was sitting, they were getting up and Cam looked mad, they went outside.

"I wonder what that's about." Angela asked.

"I don't know I hope everything is okay between them." Brennan replied

"No you don't you want them broken up, you love Booth.

"What! No I don't! I just don't want it to ruin their work relationship, so it's not awkward around the lab." Brennan was lying through her teeth.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Angela said still looking out the window. "Wow, look at Booth's face, look Cam is coming in, why don't you go out and see what's the matter with Booth."

"Argh! Angela, I don't like Booth!"

"Yes you do, now go out and see what's wrong." Angela said basically pushing Brennan out the door.

"Wait, no Brennan don't go out there." Zach said stepping in front of her.

"Why not Zach, my partner is clearly hurt, I have to go see what's the matter." Brennan told her old mentie.

"No! Please don't."

"Why Zach! If you don't give me a good reason then I'm going out there, and I will get out there one way or another, I don't want to hurt you but if I have to I will."

"Because…because I-I love you."

"Not a good enough reason." Brennan told him moving right past him like he was never there.

"Hey you okay?" Brennan asked once she got to Booth.

A/N: So what do you think, I'll update by next time Bones is on which is in 2 weeks, maybe even before. Please pretty please review.


	3. Oh

Disclaimer: The show would be totally different if I owned Bones.

A/N: I didn't get many reviews yet but thanks to reviewers so far, Miss P, bb-4ever, Bellabun, and my bff We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot.

* * *

Chapter 3: Oh

"Hey, you okay?" Bones asked. It looked like Booth was in some sort of trance.

"What?" Booth asked being pulled out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not come on, I'm taking you home. I'll be one minute I just want to say good bye to the 'squints'." Bones said getting concerned for Booth's mental health.

Bones walked into the diner "Guys I'll be back in a minute I'm gonna drive Booth home, he doesn't look to good."

"Don't hurry back Brennan." Angela told her.

"I don't know what that means."

"Of course you don't." Angela said, trying to give her a hint walked over to Hodgins and gave him a very passionate kiss. When she pulled back she looked at Brennan and gave her a look.

"Wow, what was that for?" Hodgins asked.

"Nothin babe, nothin."

Brennan began to walk to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder 'Oh no this is going to be Zach, what am I going to say to him, I don't like him that way, can't he take a hint to who I really want?' Brennan thought. When she turned around it was most certainly not Zach, it was Cam.

"Dr. Brennan, be good to him." With that she turned around and went back to the group.

"'Be good to him? What is that supposed to mean?' Brennan thought now outside, Booth was in the exact same spot as he was before, back in his trance.

"Come on Booth let's get you home, you had a long day, and are clearly sick." Bones told him pulling on his arm practically having to drag him to the car, 'At least I get to drive finally' Bones told herself.

They had been on the road for about a minute when Booth spoke. "She broke up with me."

"Cam broke up with you?!" Bones was shocked. "Why?" But Booth was already back in his trance staring out into space. They got to Booth's apartment but Bones didn't have a key so she had to go through Booth's pockets to find it. They walked into Booth's apartment and Booth went to sit on the couch.

"Hey Booth, you want anything to drink, maybe some water?"

"Beer." Booth said and smiled.

"No! Just because you use that charm smile doesn't mean you're going to get everything you want, you're going to get yourself drunk with beer, and I am not watching you puke up the contents of your stomach when I come back to check on you later after Zach's celebration." Bones said being persistent.

"Then all I want is for you to come sit next to me for a minute or two."

"Okay, I can do that." Bones went and wrapped her arm around Booth's big body and sat down. Booth put his arm around her shoulder. 'This feels right.' They both thought.

"You don't want to know why." Booth told Bones.

"Know why, what?"

"Know why Cam broke up with me."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"It's not so much bad, as…you'll read too much into it, and think too much of it, you'll want to examine every piece of it."

"Well how about I make Zach your forensic anthropologist?"

"Fine," Booth let out a sigh "Cam thinks I'm…in love with..." Booth paused

"In love with? Rebecca, Tessa, who Bo-" Bones didn't get to finish her sentence.

"You, she thinks I'm in love with you!!" Booth screamed. Bones sat up.

"Oh." She said quietly.

* * *

A/N: Evil laugh Aren't I evil, but I did update fast so you should be thankful for that. Please, please review, the more reviews the less pissed off I am, and believe me you do not want to deal with me when I'm pissed off. 


	4. Hosptial

Disclaimer: If only I owned Bones.

Chapter 4: Hospital

They both paused and just stared at each other. Booth knew this was the opportune moment, man he watched Pirates of the Caribbean way too much, and leaned in for a kiss. Before he realized it he was millimeters away from her soft lips…then Bone's cell went off.

"Brennan." Bones answered. "What?!"

"What, what happened?" Booth asked

"What hospital?" Bones said into her cell.

"Hospital! Who's in the hospital?" Booth getting more and more worried by the second.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Bones closed her phone and got up without another word.

"Bones." Booth got up to follow her. "Bones" He repeated but she didn't turn around. "Temperance!" He finally yelled

"Zach is in the hospital, I have to go."

"Wait let me drive you; you're not going to be paying attention to the road. Then you will ironically have to go to the hospital because you will get into an accident."

"No, Booth, I don't care if I get into an accident, Zach needs me!"

"I'm not letting you out of this apartment unless you let me drive you."

"Fine!" Bones yelled.

They both sat in the car quietly, about half way to the hospital Bones spoke. "Zach told me he loved me today."

All of the sudden the car came to a grinding halt. "He what!?" Booth yelled.

"Zach said he loved me, you didn't hear me? I thought I spoke quite clearly."

"No, I heard what you said, but when, where, why?"

"Right before I was going out to see you this afternoon. And for the why, how should I know! I don't know why anyone would love me."

Booth smiled to himself _'I can think of a few reasons.' _

They got to the hospital and then it struck Booth "What happened to Zach that got him into the hospital?"

"There was a drive by and he got shot."

"There was a drive by and only he got shot?"

"No, there was a bunch of people that got shot, but he was the only 'squint' to get shot."

"Oh ok." Booth sighed a sigh of relief that none of the other squints got shot.

Five minutes later they found Zach's room.

"Hey, sweetie," Angela came up to her and gave her a hug, then she noticed Booth "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Bones blushed remembering what was going to happen if she hadn't gotten the phone call "No you didn't interrupt anything." Booth told her.

"Oh," Angela said a little disappointed. "Zach's room's here, only one non-relative in at time, and Hodgins just went down to get a sandwich, and Cam is getting coffee, so one of you want to go in?"

"You can go in." Booth told Bones. She walked in and Angela and Booth sat down.

"So what exactly happened?"

"Well, someone through a rock through the window and it hit Zach in the back of the head, his head fell to the counter, not even a second later a round of shots were fired throughout the diner, one hit Zach in the back, it missed all the major organs though. They had to do some surgery, but he's going to be okay." Tears started to form in Angela's eyes. "He's like our baby brother you know? If you haven't guessed from Christmas last year, I have a really bad family, I have no siblings, my mom died when I was 14 and my dad, is well my dad, he has to wear a disguise everywhere he goes. So then I came to the Jeffersonian, and I meet Brennan, Hodgins, Zach, Cam and you I realize that I do have a family, it's you guys." Booth's mind flashed back to what he told Bones that afternoon

'_I'm just…I'm just one of those people that doesn't get to be in a family, that-" Bones sighed and looked to the ground_

_Booth lifted her head with his finger so that she was looking at him. _"_Hey Bones, there's more than one kind of family."_

"It's okay Angela," Booth held her while she cried, "want here something that might cheer you up."

"Yeah, what?"

"I think you did interrupt something."

"Really," Angela got excited all of the sudden "what, what? Was it making out, sex, a proposal what?

"We were just about to kiss."

"Oh please that's nothing, you two have almost kissed so many times I've lost count."

"What no we haven't!" Booth said kinda getting offended.

"Yes you have, let's see if I can remember any, after you puller her and Hodgins out of the car when they were buried alive, after you rescued her from Kenton, yeah Hodgins filled me in on some things, oh yeah and there was today outside the dinner!" Angela told him. "And I bet there has been a lot more that I haven't been witnessed to."

"Fine, you made your point, sheesh." Booth said, a minute later Bones came out of Zach's room.

A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming, and yeah I know that's a really crappy way to end the chapter, but oh well sucks for you. Also I know how many times Booth and Bones almost kiss in the first season, it's 3 but there was more in the second season, I know this because I have no life. Please update I will love you forever if you do.


	5. Interupts

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I have been reading a lot of Bones fanfic, plus I'm reading Kathy Reich's books, also my parents took away my computer and now I only got to use it from 6 to 9 at night, which isn't very long if you have seen me on the computer, my dailies, like checking email, myspace, all my Bones, Gilmore Girls, and House spoilers sites takes like an hour. So I will try to write when I get done with my HW.

* * *

Chapter 5: Interupts 

_Zach's point of view_

"Hey Zach." Dr. Brennan walked into my room.

"Hi Brennan."

"How are you feeling? I heard you got shot."

"I'm doing better, I had minor surgery but I'm better now. I can't go back to work for a month." I leaned my head back; I really wanted to go back to work, to be with Brennan. But the good part about not being at work was I didn't have to watch Agent Booth and Brennan flirt all the time.

"Oh well that's too bad, we'll all really miss you."

"Thanks, I'll miss you guys too." There was an awkward pause.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" I thought for a second is there anything that she could do?

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes anything."

"Can I have a kiss?" I smiled, then it faded as I saw Brennan step back a step, she was looking at me like I was a pervert.

"I'm going to see if Booth wants to come in. See you later." And like that she was gone.

_End Zach's point of view

* * *

_

_Bones point of view_

I can't believe he wanted a kiss; I don't want to kiss him. Whenever I get close to kissing the man I actually want to kiss we get interrupted. Oh no Angela and Booth are talking, this can't be good.

"Hey."

"Wow you were quick in there." Booth said.

"Yeah, well, he was tired so I left, be he said he wanted to talk to you." Before Booth had a chance to go in his phone rang.

"Booth…yes I heard…you sure…alright I'll be there A.S.A.P."

"What is it?"

"Cullen wants me to investigate the drive by at the diner."

"People were killed?"

"Yeah a woman, I'll send her body down to the lab so you guys can take a look at it." With that Booth left to go to the crime scene and I was left with a grinning Angela.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry, sorry for what?" I asked very confused.

"Booth said I interrupted something."

"What did he say you interrupted?" I got scared that Booth was giving Angela false information.

"He said you guys almost kissed, which you guys almost do all the time, but still, I am once again sorry."

"Oh well, it's okay, I mean something would've interrupted us anyway."

"What why do you say that?"

"Because like you say we always almost kiss, but something always interrupts us, whether it's Zach, paramedics, Cam, whatever something always interrupts us."

"You really like him don't you?"

"If I say it will you shut up about it."

"Maybe."

"Yes I'm in love with Booth."

I heard someone cough, I looked up to see Booth standing in the doorway.

"I forgot my badge."

* * *

A/N: Another evil laugh I love doing this to you guys. I didn't plan this, I just started writing and this looked like a good place to stop the chapter. 


	6. Rape

A/N: Sorry once again for the slow update but I'm lazy and I'm sorry for that too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I wish i owned Dasvid Borenaz but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 6: Rape 

"Oh my gosh Booth!" Brennan stod up. "I'm sorry." Tears ran down her now pale face as she ran to the bathroom. Booth ran after her, stopped a brief moment at the lady's room door pondering weither to go in or not, then opened the door.

He didn't see her but he did hear someone puking. He went into one of the stales and saw Brennan puking her guts out. So he knelt down and pulled her hair out of her face so she didn't get puke in her beautiful aruburn hair.

She finally sat back with mascara stain cheeks and looked at Booth. A minute went by and Booth spoke "I love you too."

Brennan started to cry all over again. Booth puller her in for a hug. "Now what's all this puking business about?" Booth asked "Are you okay are you sick, you know you picked a convinent time to be puke, we're in a hosptial."

"No I feel fine, well not fine, but I don't feel all that bad."

"Well how long have you been sick?"

"About 2 weeks.' She told him

"Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"I've been really moody."

"I really really hate to ask you this Temperance but when was the last time you had sex?"

"About a month ago, why." Then it hit her "Oh, no Booth you don't think I'm pregnant do you?'

"It's the only thing to explain everything"

"I refuse to put myself in that thought process until I know for sure."

"We're in a hospital."

"No, we have to go to a drug store to take get the home tests, I don't want Angela knowing until I'm positive."

"Fine, let's go tell Angela we're going." Booth helped Brennan up and they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.

"Hey Ange, we're gonna go, I'll be back later though."

"Okay, but just remember to be careful."

"I will, I will." Ange and Brennan hugged goodbye

* * *

20 minutes later Brennan had taken 5 different types of pregnancy tests, all which came up positive. 

"I don't believe I'm pregnant." Brennan said sitting on her couch next to Booth.

"Well if I was you I would tell Dick 431 that's he's going to be a father before he finds out another way, you are all over the news."

"David is not the father." Brennan told him putting emphasie on David.

"What? Then who is?"

"I don't know his name."

"You don't know his name? Are you telling me that Dr. Temperance Brennan had a one night stand with a stranger and didn't even bother to catch his name?" Booth asked in disbalief.

"No." Brennan looked at the ground.

"No? Then you've been dating someone who you don't even know their name?"

"No." Tears starting to well up in Brennan's eyes.

'What then? What possible explanation could you have from being pregnant?"

Brennnan looked up at him "Rape." was the only word she said before she broke down crying.

* * *

A/N: Haha don't you hate me right now. I kinda feel bad for Brennan but I have to make it interesting. 


	7. Seeley

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for such the long wait yesterday was my birthday and I just got my new laptop. And I couldn't type it up yesterday because I had 27 people over yesterday to celebrate my birthday and my Uncle's fiancée's birthday which is today and we also had my 2 cats, my aunt's 3 birds and my uncle's dog. Yeah so once again I'm really sorry so I'm posting a chapter once a day for three days the last one of the three should be really long so yeah. Also I'm adding something to the end of each chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Seeley

"What?" Booth stared.

"Yeah a few weeks ago I was taking a walk when out of the blue some guy grabbed me and drugs me so I didn't have time to kick him in the balls. The next thing I know I'm tied to a bed." Brennan said starting to tear up again.

"Oh my gosh, Bones, come here." Booth rapped Bones up in a big hug. "Well I'll catch this guy don't you worry, I'll catch him if it's the last thing I do." Booth leaned in to kiss Bones but she started to have puke-a-thon. "And I will be here for you through all of this." Booth pulled back her hair.

"Thank you so much Booth!"

"Nope, don't call me Booth anymore, now that I'm taking care of each other and I'm seeing you outside of work it is now Seeley."

"We already see each other out of work."

"Yeah but now we're living together."

"What?"

"Yes you're moving in with me."

"Fine, I give in…Seeley."

* * *

A/N Hey you like that What if… thing at the end of it, I'm adding them to all the chapters. And yes I know this chapter is short not even a page but tomorrow the chapter will get longer, I'm just getting my feet wet.(Wow I think that's the first I've ever used that terminology)


	8. Promises

A/N another new chapter weeeeee.

* * *

Chapter 8: Promises

"So we've got to get you moved in with me as soon as possible okay?" Booth told Bones in the car a few days later on the way to the Jeffersonian.

"Why your apartment, my apartment is just as good!" Bones told him a little offended. The hormones were definitely kicking in.

"Because mine has more rooms for when the baby comes and it's all around bigger."

"Fine, oh and we need to go to the doctor."

"Okay I'll schedule that for next week, we can see how far along you are and see how long it will take to find out the sex."

"Oh I don't want to know the sex of the baby."

"What? Why not?"

"Native Americans didn't know, Pilgrims didn't know, women in medieval times didn't know, I don't need to know."

"Okay, fine."

There was a minute of silence then Bones screamed "ARGH!"

"What is it the baby?" Booth asked worried.

"No, well sort of, it's just sinking in now that I'm pregnant! I don't want to be pregnant, do you know how much it hurts to have a baby?!"

"Don't worry it will be over in a few months and I promise I will be there for you every step of the way."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good because I wouldn't have to go Native American on your ass."

"What?"

"Oh when Native Americans broke a promise they were banned from their tribe."

"Well it's good we're not Native Americans." Booth said with a chuckle.

"Why because you're lying?!" Bones said starting to cry.

"No it's just that people in our culture tend to break promises a lot, so a lot of people would be banned from society."

"Oh, okay sorry," Bones wiped her cheeks. "Damn hormones."

"I promise to let nothing happen to you okay?"

"And I won't let anything happen to you either I have spoken."

"What?"

"It's what Natives Americans said after they made a promise."

"Oh." They sat in silence the rest of the way to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

A/N Oh sorry I actually have 2 more chapters written up instead of 2 so you will have to more days of updates. YEAH!


	9. Secrets

A/N: I'm doing so well with the updating.

* * *

Chapter 8: Secrets

"Temperance Brennan?" A nurse came called Brennan and Booth into the doctor's examination room after an hour of waiting.

"Finally, they were taking forever!" Brennan almost screamed.

"Calm down Bones, it's okay." Booth started to massage her shoulders to calm her. "Stress isn't good for the baby."

"I'm sorry Seeley, it's just I haven't had many good experiences with doctors offices and I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brennan." The doctor came in. "I'm Dr. Ellefson, how are you feeling today?"

"Oh actually it's Dr Brennan," Booth pointed to Brennan. "And Agent Booth, we're not married."

"Oh I'm sorry, well Dr. Brennan would you put on this gown and we'll do the ultrasound to see how far along you are." Dr. Ellefson took out a hospital gown. "Now just take off all your clothes but your undergarments, I'll be back in about 5 minutes."

Dr. Ellefson walked out of the examination room "You going to be ok by yourself in here Temperance?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll knock when you can come back in."

"Alright I'll be right out here if you need anything."

2 minutes later Brennan knocked on the door, they sat in silence for another 3 minutes, it wasn't an awkward silence it was just a silence.

"Ok just lie down on this table and pull up the gown." Brennan did as she was told. "Now this might be a little cold." Brennan shivered as Dr. Ellefson squirted some gel on her stomach. "Well it looks like your about 6 weeks congratulations!"

* * *

A/N: Yes I know another short chapter, the next chapter will be a longer I promise, I know this story is unrealistic and it's about to get a little more unrealistic in the next chapter so I'm sorry. I will try to make them more realistic but I had already wrote these four chapters and I put a lot of time into the next chapter I really don't want to change it. Sorry.


	10. Meeting

A/N: Sorry I know I promised that I would update everyday but I had NYSMMA on Friday, and Saturday I had a field trip to Pocono Valley with my friends for school and I didn't get back till late and I was really tired from being out so late and walking around all day and from being made to hang out with my worst enemy. It's all your fault We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot. Oh and if anyone can find the Monty Python and the Holy Grail quote I will mention you in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Meeting

"So 6 weeks?" Booth asked happily.

"Yeah, 6 weeks." Brennan replied. There was a long silence.

"So you never told me why you don't like doctor's offices."

"No specific reason, why do you ask." Brennan getting a little nervous that he'll ask the question that she's been dreading.

"In the office you said you had a bad experience with doctor's offices."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, but if you ever do I'll be here."

"I know," After a minute Brennan had thought about it and if she was going to be in a relationship with Booth she was going to have to tell Booth. "This isn't the first time I've been pregnant." Brennan finally said.

"What? Who got you pregnant?!"

Brennan sighed, "I'll tell you the whole story. I was at my 6th foster home and I was 17 years old at the time."

Flashback

It all started one afternoon when I was sitting at my desk doing my homework when the doorbell rang. I went answer it.

"_Oh hi Mike." _I answered the door and my foster brother's best friend was standing there. _"I'll get Dereck."_ Dereck was my foster brother's name. _"DERECK! MIKE'S HERE!" _I had shouted up to Dereck, he came down stairs

"_Hey Mike let's go watch TV in the living room."_

"_Ok I'll be right there I have to ask Temperance something about…ummm…gym." _Mike wasn't that smart.

"_Right, well you know the way to the living room when you're done talking about gym."_ Dereck walked in the other room to watch TV.

"_What in the world do you need to ask me about gym we never have any work in it."_

"_Well I was lying about asking you a question about gym, but I do want to ask you a question."_

"_Just get on with it!"_

"_Fine, will you go out with me? On a date? This weekend? Preferably Saturday? To see a movie?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, is there a reason I should say no?"_

"_NO, no reason for you to say no at all."_ He bent down and kissed me.

"_I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock."_

"_Ok, I'll see you then."_

Then two weeks later Dereck walked in on us making out in the living room.

"_Oh come on, I was gone for ten minutes!"_

"_Yeah well we got bored." _Mike told him. He then bent down and started kissing me again.

"_Ok, I'm just going to leave now." _Dereck decided and walked out of the room.

"_Hey I got an idea." _Mike said

"_What?"_

"_Tonight you can you come over?"_

"_Well I don't really want to be there with your parent's home I really don't like parents, in general."_

"_Well my parents aren't going to be here this weekend."_

"_Oh ok, and Dereck is going out with his girlfriend, Selina, this weekend."_

"_Ok so you'll be at my house at 8 right?"_

The next night I was at Mike's house promptly at 8.

"_Hey."_

"_Hey, come on in." _Mike stepped to the side and let me in. _"Let's go to my room."_

"_Alright I don't think I've seen your room."_

"_No, you haven't have you?"_

We walked into Mike's room and he closed the door and started to kiss me. At first I went along with it but then he started to undo my pants.

"_What are you doing Mike?"_

"_I'm taking off your pants."_

"_Well I can see that but do you think we're ready for that step, I mean we've only been going out for 2 weeks."_

"_I know that I love you and I know that, that's enough."_

So that night I lost my virginity and became pregnant.

End Flashback

Two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. Mike was sent to a boarding school in New Zealand. My grandpa came and got me out of the system and I had the baby. I kept in contact with Dereck though and he was there when I had the baby. Because Dereck spent so much time with me he and Selina broke up. Dereck told me that he never really liked her anyway. Grandpa though he loved me made me give away the baby, my beautiful baby boy, Luke. He went to some family I think the Nelson's in New York. He's 13 right now. I wish I could see him. After I gave Luke away me and Dereck lost contact. Booth you ok? You look really pale."

"I'm Dereck."

* * *

A/N: HAHA I love doing this to people. Anyway more things about me because this chapter had stuff about me in it I know some people hate this but I liek people to know why I put some of this stuff in here, you don't have to read it if you don't want to. OK Dereck is my crush's name. Mike is his really annoying best friend. New Zealand is one of my favorite foreign nations plus a really close friend of mine is from there. Selina is a really annoying girl in my grade who also has a crush on Dereck and if she found out I liked Dereck would make my life a living hell but as We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot pointed out yesterday on the bus that she already does so then she would make it worse than hell. If you're wondering why I'm using 8o'clock so much it's because in my French class whenever my French teacher asks what time it is we always say 8 o'clock it's very strange and funny. Now on a more serious note, Luke Nelson is a boy in my grade who's dad died this past week and has a contribution to him I put him in here even though he's probably not going to ready this. And the weirdest thing is I did the math and he would really be born in 1993 if Temperance had him at 17 years old, and I did not plan that. So everyone if you would keep the Nelson's in your prayers or whatever it is you do I would greatly appreciate it. 


	11. Cravings

A/N: Ok once again I'm really lazy and I'm sorry for that, I really don't like that about me but I am. Oh and also the fact that I couldn't think of anything to write, sorry I'm not more creative.

* * *

Chapter 11: Cravings

"You're Derek? You can't be Derek. Derek's name was Derek not Seeley." Brennan rambled.

"Derek is my middle name I hated the name Seeley so I used my middle name." Booth stated.

"But-but you can't be Derek." Brennan said still not believing

"Oh my gosh this is cool, this is how you usually feel, the smart one, superior and you understand a word I'm saying. Sweet." Booth chuckled. Brennan gave him an evil look. "Oh and just so you know I liked you too."

"You what? Then why were you dating Selina?"

"Because one you were technically my sister, and two I knew Mike liked you."

"He dumped me after we found out I was pregnant." Temperance said surprised.

"Yeah I know and I almost killed him for not only that but for the fact that he got you pregnant." Booth told her.

Booth pulled into his parking spot at his apartment complex. He opened his door and then went around to Temperance's side and helped her out of the car.

"But why would he like me?"

"Why wouldn't he like you?

"That's sweet, but still we never talked." Brennan said as Booth opened the door of the apartment for her.

"Well, I later found out that the only reason he liked you was because he thought you were hot. Which is also a reason why I almost killed him. Okay we really need to stop talking about this it's stressing you out which isn't good for the baby." Booth said resting a hand on the small bump growing on Brennan's abdomen.

"Fine, fine okay I'm hungry."

"Alright what do you want to eat?"

"Ummm, let's see, mac and cheese."

"Alright" Booth nodded. He had taken out a pen and paper he was going out to get what it took to make a meal.

"Some apple cider."

"Okay." Booth nodded again.

"And chocolate syrup."

"Alright. Wait what?" Booth looked up questioningly. "What is the chocolate syrup for?"

"To put on the mac and cheese." She said with a 'duh' expression.

"Right, ok I will be back in a half hour call if you need anything else." Booth grabbed his keys.

"Wait I'm coming with you." Brennan protested getting up off the couch she had been sitting on.

"No its ok I won't be gone long, just sit back relax and watch some television." Booth had walked back over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back on the couch.

"Fine," Brennan said, Booth started to walk to the door again, as he was opening up the door "Wait!"

"What?" Booth said annoyingly. Brennan ran over and kissed him hard on the mouth. They stood there for a second just staring into each other's eyes.

"Okay, I'm getting hungry. You can go get my food now." Brennan said and turned on her heels and walked back to the couch and picked up the remote trying to figure out how to work it. Booth chuckled to himself and walked out the door to get the food.

* * *

What if...she started to get weird food cravings

* * *

A/N: ok sorry once again for the long wait. But I will really try to update more but I was just enjoying the dog days of summer, now I really need to buckle down and start doing stuff besides sitting on the computer all day, which may include writing chapters. I am going to Washington DC for a leadership thing and I will be back Sunday but I will try to write on my spare time down there, I'll bring my fanfiction notebook. Please review I will make you brownies if you do. 


	12. Message

Chapter 12: Message

Temperance was watching a television show about a girl who had a baby at the age of 16 and she left home and now lives in a small town. The mother and daughter were at a house talking an elderly woman. 

The mother turned to the daughter and said, "You know what I noticed? Oy is the funniest word in the entire world."

The daughter thought about for a second, "Huh."

"I mean, think about it. You never hear the word 'Oy' and not smile. Impossible. Funny, funny word."

The older woman looked disgusted. "Oh dear god."

The mother kept going though. "Poodle is another funny word."

The elderly woman spoke again "Just drink your drink Lorelai."

The mother whose name appeared to be Lorelai kept going as if she didn't even hear the woman. "In fact, if you put oy and poodle together in the same sentence, you'd have a great new catch phrase, you know? Like, oy with the poodles already. So from now on, when the perfect circumstances arise, we will use our favorite new catch phrase."

The daughter, who seemed to be very quiet, spoke, finally. "Oy with the poodles already."

"This show is so weird and the things they say don't make any sense at all, but yet I love it." Temperance thought out loud to herself. All of the sudden the phone rang. She didn't want to answer because it wasn't her apartment she didn't want whoever was calling to think they got the wrong number she let the machine get it.

"Hey Dereck! It's Mike, now before you erase this message I just want to talk to you, I know you're probably still mad at me for that thing with Temperance and Luke but that was 14 years ago, I want to talk. If you can stand to be near me again meet me at Royals Diner at 3 with whoever it is you're dating now. I want to meet the lucky lady."

Temperance just stared at the machine not believing the voice she just heard. It certainly was Mike's but it sounded more matured and yet strangely familiar. Just then Booth walked in the door.

"Hey here's your macaroni and cheese and chocolate syrup and for extra measure I bought chocolate milk." Then he saw her staring at the answering machine. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Listen to your messages."

_Beep_ You have one new message "Hey Dereck! It's Mike, now before you erase this message I just want to talk to you, I know you're probably still mad at me for that thing with Temperance and Luke but that was 14 years ago, I want to talk. If you can stand to be near me again meet me at Royals Diner at 3 with whoever it is you're dating now. I want to meet the lucky lady." _Beep_

"You've got to be kidding me." He turned to Temperance who was still staring at the machine.

"Are you going to go?"

"Well," Booth gave her a weird look as to say, 'I'm going'

"You're joking right?"

"Well he was my best friend for 17 years."

"So? Getting me pregnant, your current girlfriend, who is also pregnant again and is very hormonal, should cancel those 17 years out or at least 14 of those years."

"Okay. Fine me and him are both 3, let me think back, when I was 3 I liked him a lot more than I did when I was 17. So I know you don't like it but please let me go. You don't have to go."

"No, no if you really want to go then I will come and support you, like I know you will support me when I am going through labor without any drugs."

"What no drugs why not?"

"Same reason I said I didn't want to know the sex of the baby."

"Ahh, okay."

"So we have 2 more hours until we have to meet him. What do you want to do?" Booth smirked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Temperance grinned back.

"I can think of a few things." Booth picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

_What if…._ They had a blast from the past.

* * *

A/N: YEAH!! I updated! Now please please press the pretty purple button, and something magical will happen! 


	13. Diner Convosations

Chapter 13: Diner Convosation

* * *

Brennan and Booth entered the Royal Diner a few hours later. Booth didn't see anyone that looked like Mike so he decided that they just should get a table and wait.

They were talking amongst themselves for about ten minutes when a man came up to the table. "Dereck is that you?"

"Mike?" Booth asked, Brennan and Booth stood up to greet Mike. Mike nodded. "Good to see, you have you been man?"

"Good and you?" Mike asked.

"I'm good." Booth told him. "This is my girlfriend, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Temperance?" Mike asked shocked.

"Yup, Temperance." Booth said smiling at Brennan.

"So, you look good." Mike said checking out Brennan, he noticed her stomach and started to act really weird. They all sat down

"Yeah, thanks, you don't look that bad yourself."

"So, uhh, your, uhh." Mike stammered

"Pregnant? Yeah, I kinda figured that out." Brennan said as a matter a factly.

"So yours?" Mike asked Booth.

"No, no not mine." Booth confirmed.

"Really?" Mike was squirming now.

"No, not Seeley's." Brennan told him questioningly.

"Seeley?" Mike turned to Booth "She calls you Seeley, since when? What happened to Dereck?"

"Well, after I had Luke, I put him up for adoption, the Booths kicked me out, and my grandfather took me in. We met again about a year ago; he is my partner at the Jeffersonian." Brennan told him getting a little agitated at Mike.

"You're a doctor?" Mike laughed.

"No, I'm an FBI agent. The FBI and the Jeffersonian are teamed up and now, and by the grace of God Temperance is the head forensic anthropologist.."

"Yup, by the grace of God." Temperance smiled.

"Wow, you believe in God now?" Mike asked.

"Well I'm coming around to him." Brennan laughed.

"So, let's eat?" Booth asked.

"Let's eat." Mike nodded.

* * *

A/N: Ok horrible chapter yes I know but maybe if a lot of people review this chapter if might motivate me to write a better chapter next time. 


	14. After Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, obviously, becuase if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction this would actually be happening on the show!

Chapter 14: After Lunch

* * *

"Well that wasn't too bad." Brennan said as she and Booth entered his apartment. 

"Really what lunch were you at?" Booth asked.

"What was so bad about the lunch?" Brennan asked.

"He kept eyeing you like he did everyday he came over all those 14 years ago, and then got you pregnant." Booth told her. "The way he was talking to you, I just didn't like it."

"Oh, you're just jealous." Brennan told him.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous, I'm just worried about you and him, he doesn't have the best track record. I took the liberty of looking up his file." Booth told her.

"You looked up his file?!" Brennan yelled at him. "What in the world were you thinking? Can't you get in trouble for doing that without a cause?"

"I was thinking that this is weird and I should check this guy out. And I my cause was suspicious behavior. Because really what guy calls up a guy he hasn't seen in 14 years and got the girl he loved pregnant?! And I'm happy I looked him up, he is sex offender, is on probation."

"Then why did we go to lunch with him if you were so uncomfortable with it, and he was a known sex offender?" Brennan asked.

"I wanted to see how much I had to worry about him, and I was afraid if I didn't go to lunch with him, he would do something to me or the people around me, aka you or Parker, or the squints." Booth told her.

"Oh, you're such an alpha male." Brennan said and stomped into her and Booth's bedroom.

* * *

A/N: OK I admit I'm a flake I haven't updated in awhile, but I had a lot of school work, no that's not true, sorry. I had a lot of school work but not enough for me not to write another chapter. Sorry. Well this is just a filler chapter just till I get back into the swing of things, I am in the writing mood, probably because I have 3 essays due in less than a month (and one of them is a research paper, Eww), so I kinda have to be in the mood. I'll try to update soon, please review…nicely. 


End file.
